


Brave Enough

by elicgordon



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, G!p Lexa, Teen Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-19 03:59:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7343905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elicgordon/pseuds/elicgordon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke Griffin had a lot of things in life planned.</p><p>She was going to graduate at the top of her class with a 4.0 GPA, get accepted to the college of her dreams, get her dream job, get married to the love of her life, and live her life happily ever after with the perfect family and career.</p><p>Things never seemed to work out in her favor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Discovery

**Author's Note:**

> Lexa is intersex in this, and is on HRT. She has XXY chromosomes and a penis. She produces slightly more estrogen than testosterone naturally, so she has an estrogen implant. She identifies as female, though she was assigned male at birth. I'm a transgender male in real life, but I don't speak for all trans/intersex people. It's a slim to none chance for this plot to actually happen in real life. Please tell me if something is off, I don't mean to offend.
> 
> There will be no graphic sex scenes, but there will be mentions of sex.
> 
> Italics will usually indicate flashbacks (unless they're being used for emphasis or phone calls). // = scene change, same POV. Horizontal line indicates POV change. 3rd person at all times. Only POV is Clarke and Lexa.
> 
> (now complete with morning edits!)

Clarke Griffin had a lot of things in life planned.

She was going to graduate at the top of her class with a 4.0 GPA, get accepted to the college of her dreams, get her dream job, get married to the love of her life, and live her life happily ever after with the perfect family and career.

Things never seemed to work out in her favor.

// 

_“What’s your name?”_

_“Lexa. Yours?”_

_“Clarke.”_

 //

 “Ms. Griffin?”

 Clarke almost didn’t bother looking up when she heard her name being called. She didn’t want to confront this situation, but she knew it wouldn’t go away on its own.

“That―that’s me.”

The nurse looked shocked at her age for a second, but quickly checked her clipboard, and gazed back at Clarke. “Right this way, Ms. Griffin.”

Clarke nodded her head and hurried out of the waiting room. It was awful enough to be here, but having everyone judging her made it even worse.

She followed the nurse down the crowded hallway, where she was directed into a small examination room. The sterile smell and overly professional feel made her even more uncomfortable.

The nurse pulled out the gown for her to put on, and placed it on the small bed. “The doctor will be with you shortly.” She went to the door, but turned around before she left. “Best of luck to you, Ms. Griffin.”

Clarke didn’t thank her. She waited until the door was closed before she began crying. She sunk into the chair for a few seconds, but pulled herself together. She needed to get this over with. Stripping herself as quickly as she could, she pulled on the gown and got herself situated on the bed. The paper on it ripped slightly as she adjusted herself, making a noise that irritated her even further.

Time seemed to slow down as she waited for the doctor. After what seemed like an eternity, the door opened, and the doctor walked in the room. With his clipboard in hand, he closed the door behind him and sighed as he took a seat.

“Clarke―”

“Dr. Jaha, I’m already on the verge of fainting, please just skip the formalities. I’ve known you for years and I know you won’t give me any bullshit.”

“Positive.” Dr. Jaha took off his glasses and wiped his eyes. “The test turned up positive.”

Clarke felt like her heart stopped and started beating way too fast at the same time. She felt tears watering up in her eyes, her stomach churning, her fingers becoming numb. All of her worst fears were coming alive, and there was nothing she could do about it.

“I’m so sorry, Clarke. I can give you the number to some clinics, they could help you―”

“No!” Her reaction was quick and violent. and shocked Dr. Jaha. She sighed and took a deep breath as she felt herself start to hyperventilate. “No, no, I―I can’t do that. It’s just...”

“Not for everybody, I understand.”

The tension in the room only seemed to grow as silence fell between them. Dr. Jaha fidgeted in his seat before he stood up and walked to the window.

“Please don’t tell my mom.” Clarke whispered, never having felt this vulnerable before. “I just need some time to figure this out before I tell her.”

Dr. Jaha looked like he was about to protest as he opened his mouth, but he quickly shut it. “Of course, Clarke. If you ever need me, you know where to come. I’m sure Wells would be willing to help out as well.”

Clarke finally let the tears come rolling down. “Thank you, Thelonious. Thank you” 

//

_“Clarke, we should_ ―”

_“We should what, Lex?”_

_“Protection.”_

_“It’s fine Lex. Just this once.”_

_//_

The rain poured down as Clarke sat alone in her car. She knew she needed someone. She knew who she needed.

Lexa.

But she couldn’t. She couldn’t tell Lexa. Not yet. She had just ruined both of their lives. She insisted they didn’t need protection. She _knew_ that they needed it, but she just went with it. This was all her fault.

Her fault.

It hurt saying that. She loved Lexa. She loved Lexa more than she knew she was possible of loving. She thought she was in love with Finn, but that seemed like nothing compared to how much she loved Lexa. Lexa was the moon to her sun, the stars in her sky. Hurting Lexa was her biggest fear. And she did just that. Hurt her.

Clarke took a few deep breaths before she picked up her phone and dialed someone. Who was not Lexa. Because she had hurt Lexa.

The dial tone droned on, and after four rings, the familiar voice she had sought out was there.

“ _Hiya, Clarkey. What’s up?_ ”

She sniffled a bit and dabbed at her eyes with a tissue before she responded. “Raven?”

Clarke had never been so thankful for Raven’s ability to read her. “ _Hey, Clarke, are you okay?_ ”

“No.”

“ _Do you want to come over?_ ”

“Please.”

“ _Door’s open for you. Always here for you Griff.”_  

//

“Raven?”

Raven opened the door and Clarke immediately recognized the look on her face. This last time Clarke was this distraught was when she found out Finn had cheated on her.

“Come in, get out of the rain and those soaking clothes. I have some old pajamas you can put on.”

“Thank you.”

Clarke stepped into the house, quickly shedding herself of her rained on clothes, and heading to Raven’s room to get on new clothes.

A few minutes later, Clarke found herself curled up in Raven’s arms on her bed, the comforter surrounding the both of them. Clarke let herself cry some more before she sniffled a bit and began to talk.

“I… I went to a doctor’s appointment today.”

Raven raised her eyebrow. “And?”

“My suspicions were confirmed.”

“Wait, hold up. What did you suspect?”

“That I was pregnant.”

They fell into an awkward silence that lasted for awhile. Clarke closed her eyes and let herself cry a bit more. Raven’s grip around her tightened as she shook.

“How did this happen?” Raven finally broke the silence. “I know that Lexa’s intersex and all that, but I thought she couldn’t knock you up.”

“She―she could technically. But it was an almost impossible chance. I figured that just once…”

“Couldn’t hurt?” Clarke nodded, lowering her head into Raven’s chest, where she rested her head. “That’s what everybody says Clarke. You _know_ that.”

“I _know_. And now I’ve ruined her life and my life but more importantly her life because it’s not mine to ruin and this is all my fault and―” Clarke let out another big sob.

“Oh baby, no, don’t cry. I didn’t mean to blame you. None of this is your fault.” Clarke looked up at her, her eyes rimmed red. “Okay, I mean I guess this is your fault. And that kind of sucks. But we’ll get through it, okay?”

Clarke shook her head like she believed Raven. She didn’t.

A few more minutes passed before Raven asked the question Clarke was dreading. “Does Lexa know? Does your _mom_ know?”

“Only you and my doctor.”

“Wells’ dad?”

“Yeah. He offered his help if…”

“If shit gets even more messed up?”

“Pretty much.”

“Well, I’m glad to be the first real person you told, but you’re going to have to tell them. And other people. This isn’t a thing you can exactly hide for too long.”

Clarke didn’t respond for a moment. “Octavia.”

“What about her?”

“I’ll tell her next.”

“Clarke, have you considered a―”

“No. No abortion.” She shivered as she said that. “I’ll tell you more in the morning, okay?”

“Okay.” Raven rubbed her temple. “We’ll get through this together. You can stay over tonight and we can tell Octavia tomorrow, okay?”

“I love you, Raven.”

“Love ya too, Griff.”

 //

_“Clarke, I―I have something to tell you.”_

_“What is it, Lex?”_

_“Before we begin this relationship, you need to know a few things.”_

_“Are you gonna tell me you’re like a witch or something? Because I’d love to see Hogwarts.”_

_Lexa chuckled, her smile broadening.. “Sadly, not that cool.” Her smile quickly went away as she continued. “I understand this may change things, but…”_

_Clarke reached and grabbed Lexa’s hand. “You can tell me anything, Lex.”_

_“I’m intersex.”_

_Lexa looked to see the regular disgust and/or confusion she saw in people’s eyes, but saw nothing but love from Clarke._

_“And?”_

_“This doesn’t change anything?”_

_“Not at all. You’re still you, aren’t you?”_

_“I mean, yeah, but―”_

_“You’re still my Lex. My best friend, and hopefully, my girlfriend.”_

_Lexa smiled and leaned in to kiss her girlfriend (_ girlfriend!  _, she thought to herself). She pulled back after a few moments._

_“But we do need to talk about a few other things.”_

_“Like what?”_

_“Sex.” Lexa blurted out. She blushed and looked away._

_Clarke giggled. “Baby, that’s nothing to be embarrassed about. And you know I’m bi. Plus, you’re still a girl, your genitals don’t determine that.”_

_Lexa decided to rip off the band-aid and get it over with. “I could get you pregnant.”_

_Clarke’s eyes widened for a bit, before she coughed and relaxed. “We’ll just get condoms. No big deal.”_

_“It’s a really slim chance, so probably not. But I still want you to know that.”_

_Clarke kissed Lexa again. “Thank you for telling me this, Lex. I promise this changes nothing about how I feel about you.”_  

//

“ _You’re WHAT?_ ”

Clarke and Raven had invited Octavia over the next day, and sat her down to tell her. It clearly was a lot different from what they were expecting. Octavia was usually the rational one out of them.

“I’m pregnant, O. Lexa and I had unprotected sex and now I’m pregnant. It’s as simple as that.”

Octavia grabbed her hair out of frustration. “Goddamnit, Griffin! You’re smarter than this! I’m going to find Lexa and kill her―”

“Don’t.” Clarke stood up as soon as she heard Octavia mention Lexa’s name, but felt extremely dizzy all of a sudden and fell back down.

“Oh fuck, Clarke.” Raven quickly grabbed her and held her. She turned to Octavia. “Get the poor thing water. And don’t poison it."

Octavia grumbled something and walked to the kitchen. She returned with a large glass of water, and gave it to Clarke, who downed it almost immediately. 

“Do you need a doctor, Griff?” Raven whispered as she rubbed Clarke’s back, soothing her.

“No, I… I just need to rest. Can you fill O in on the rest?”

“Of course, Clarke. I’ll bring you to my bed. Holler if you need anything.”

After Raven situated Clarke in her bed, she went downstairs to find Octavia wandering in circles, murmuring something under her breath.

“O, it’s not Lexa’s fault.”

“Of course you’re defending her.” Octavia turned and faced Raven, her face cold.

“O…”

“Don’t ‘O’ me. Lexa will never be my favorite person.”

“Doesn’t matter. It isn’t Lexa’s fault. Clarke was the one who insisted on going unprotected.”

Octavia sighed as she sat down, Raven shortly following her.

Raven put her hand on Octavia’s knee before she continued. “Neither of them intended for this to happen. Well…”

“Well, what, Raven?”

“Lexa still doesn’t know. Neither does Dr. Griff. Clarke told me the whole story this morning.”

“Then how does Clarke know this is for real?”

“You remember her old friend Wells?” Octavia nodded. “His dad’s a doctor. She was able to get him to do a blood test after she realized she missed her period.”

 Octavia leaned into Raven. “Clarke could still get the pregnancy terminated.”

Raven shook her head. “She’s insisting on keeping it. At least until Lexa knows. This is Lexa’s baby too, you know.”

“I thought the intersex thing made her sterile?”

“Me too. Apparently not. It’s a slim chance and fate just happened to be against them for some reason.”

Octavia felt tears well up in her eyes. “She had such big dreams, Raven. She’s our best friend. She…”

“We’ll be there for her. Right, O?”

“Always.”

 They held each other as the sound of rain steadily slowed down, and the faint echo of Clarke’s snore vibrated throughout the house.

“I still don’t like Lexa.”

“Get used to her. She’s the mother of Clarke’s child.”

“How will Lexa take the news?” Octavia moved slightly out of Raven’s grip. “What if Lexa goes out and hurts her more than Finn did?”

Raven pulled Octavia back into her arms. “Lexa’s so whipped and in love with Clarke. Like I’m pretty sure she already has names for their children. She probably expected that to happen later in life, but you know, at least she’s prepared.”

“If she fucks this up, I’m personally murdering her.”

“I’ll join you. Nobody hurts our Clarkey.”

 //

_“Octavia, I am so sorry―”_

_“No, you’re not!”_

_Lexa looked at the ground. “Your brother did some awful things.”_

_Octavia shoved her into the school’s brick wall. Lexa’s back hitting the wall made a thud noise, and she hoped it hurt. “You sent him to_ jail  _, Lexa. He was the only family I had left.”_

_“He was going to ruin everyone’s lives, Octavia.”_

_“HE’S MY BROTHER!” Octavia stepped back and started to cry. “Don’t come near me ever again.”_  

//

“When are you going to tell Lexa?”

Octavia had just left for soccer practice, leaving Clarke and Raven to cuddle on the couch while watching old episodes of Buffy and eating excessive amounts of microwave popcorn to cheer Clarke up.

“Soon.”

“Soon isn’t a good enough answer.”

Clarke sighed and leaned her head onto Raven’s shoulder. “Next week?”

“Clarke Eloise Griffin, I love you, but I am not dealing with your girlfriend texting me nonstop for a week. I already have 156 unread messages from her, asking if you’re alive since you haven’t talked to her in two days.”

Clarke felt herself already beginning to cry. She couldn’t bear to hurt Lexa more. “Tomorrow. Tell her not to worry and that I’m safe. And that I love her very much.”

“Okay, you bisexual ass.”

* * *

“ _Lexa? Slow the hell down, I can’t hear you._ ”

Lexa breathed deeply as she gripped her phone tighter. “I haven’t heard from Clarke in a few days, and I just got a text from Raven saying ‘Hey, I have your girlfriend, I promise she’s alive, she’ll fill you in on everything tomorrow. And she wanted me to add that she loves you. A lot. Like a lot lot. You guys are so gay.’”

“ _That doesn’t seem like a bad thing. I mean, you guys are super gay._ ”

Lexa grabbed her temple out of frustration. “Not the point, Anya.”

“ _Maybe she just had something going on with her mom. You know those two don’t get along._ ”

“No, because whenever she and her mom get in a fight she always tells me and we cuddle and drink hot cocoa and watch Orphan Black.”

“ _Gay. Look, Lex, it’s probably nothing. Calm your tits and go like stress run a few miles. I know you love doing that._ ”

“You’re right. It’s probably nothing,” Lexa said. “Thanks for calming me down, An. Love you.”

“ _I love you too. Tell me what happens with Clarke tomorrow. Now go get your ass moving!_ ”

Anya hung up the call before Lexa could say goodbye. Lexa sighed and tossed her phone onto her bed, falling along with it. She was concerned―Clarke was her girlfriend, the love of her life (she knew she was just a teen, but she knew she had found the one), and it was her job to make sure Clarke was okay. When Clarke hadn’t responded at first to her texts, she figured she must be napping or something, but when she still hadn’t replied 5 hours later, Lexa got scared. She wasn’t too proud to admit, but she had sent Raven dozens of messages asking if she had her girlfriend (she would’ve contacted Octavia, but she didn’t have her number, for reasons she didn’t like to dwell on). Lexa couldn’t help it. She just loved Clarke so much. 

//

_“Alex Woods? The doctor will see you now.”_

_Alex’s parents sat with him in the waiting room of the doctors office. Alex didn’t know why he had to go to this doctors appointment. He had his yearly checkup last month._

_“Come on, champ, let’s get going,” his dad said, nudging him out of his seat. His mom came over to take his hand, and they went to the exam room._

_Alex hopped up on the big bed in the room and immediately got cozy. He was tired and really didn’t want to be here._

_The doctor walked in a few minutes after them (but which felt like an eternity to Alex’s five year old brain), carrying a clipboard and a few pamphlets. Alex wasn’t a fluent reader yet, but judging from his parent’s reactions, they weren’t good pamphlets._

_“Now, Mr. and Mrs. Woods, you said Alex was reporting some pain in his lower abdominal area and genitals?” Alex’s parents shook their heads, still gasping at the handouts they received. “Well, we performed a blood test on him, and took an X-Ray at his physical last month, and we found some interesting news.” The doctor turned to Alex. “Alex, are you a boy or a girl?”_

_Alex didn’t know how to answer that question. He was in a boy’s body and everyone told him he was a boy, but he felt very confused on the inside. He felt more like a girl, if he was going to be honest._

_“Everyone says I’m a boy, but I don’t know,” he told the doctor, his legs dangling off the bed and kicking around._

_He wasn’t expecting his parents to look at him like that. They looked even more shocked, and his mom looked… mad? Why was she mad?_

_“Alex, you’re a boy.”_

_The doctor stopped him mom before she continued. “In his gender identity? Maybe. Biologically? Alex is intersex. He has XXY chromosomes and ovaries. He produces more estrogen than testosterone.”_

_Alex’s mom looked like she was about to burst into tears, but his dad looked normal. “Okay, doc,” he said. “Does this affect his health in any way?”_

_“Possibly. He could have surgeries so he could be male or female, but I’d honestly recommend not doing anything. This doesn’t change him as a person.”_

_Alex’s dad went up to sit next to him. “Alex, do you wanna try living as a girl for a bit so you can help us make a decision?”_

_Alex’s eyes lit up. That sounded like fun to him. Besides, maybe it’ll make him less confused. “Yes!”_

_Alex’s mom stood up suddenly. “You’re honestly thinking about this, Gustus?”_

_“Of course, Indra. Anything to make my son―kid happy.”_

_Alex saw his mom take a deep breath, and sit back down. “Fine. But when he gets bullied, don’t come running to me.”_

//

Lexa gripped the steering wheel, pulling into the Reyes’s driveway. She had spent the last day freaking out over what was going to happen.

Her mind began to drift before she shook the thoughts away and got out of the car. She walked up to the door, surprised to see Raven opening it for her.

“Clarke’s in my room. Didn’t feel well enough to move.”

Lexa quickly kicked off her shoes and ran to Raven’s room as soon as she heard Clarke wasn’t feeling well. She opened the door, and had never felt more relieved to see her girlfriend, safe and wrapped up in blankets.

“Clarke, oh my god.”

“Lex.”

Lexa fell onto the bed and wrapped her girlfriend up in her arms. “Never do that to me again, I was so scared, baby.” Clarke began crying, and Lexa immediately loosened her grip. “Clarke? Are you okay, love?”

Clarke sniffled a bit and wiped her nose on the sleeve of her oversized sweater. “No.”

Lexa wasn’t expecting such a blunt answer. “Why?”

“I ruined our lives Lex. I ruined mine. I ruined _yours_.”

“Clarke, what do you mean?”

Clarke took a deep breath before she continued. “Remember Lincoln’s birthday party?”

“Yeah,” Lexa said, not too sure where Clarke was going, but feeling anxiety churn in her stomach.

“And how we left early?”

“Yes.”

“And how we had sex?”

“I remember that quite fondly.”

“Without protection?”

“Clarke―”

“And―,” Clarke let out a big sob at that, and Lexa reached for her hand, rubbing soothing circles with her thumb.

“And what, love?”

“Lexa, I’m pregnant.”

 


	2. Reaction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I went back and edited the first chapter and fixed up some mistakes I didn't notice last chapter. Thank you all for comments and kudos!
> 
> This chapter doesn't really bring us farther into the plot. The next chapter will. This chapter help sets a base line for the relationship between Lexa, Clarke, Raven, and Octavia.
> 
> TW for transphobia and mentions of sexual harassment.

_ “Alexander Woods?” _

_ “It’s―it’s Lexa, ma’am.” _

_ The teacher looked at her, her eyes squinting before opening in realization. “Meet with me after class, Mr. Woods.” _

_ “It’s actually Ms. Woods.” Lexa corrected the teacher. _

_ “Don’t talk back to me. You’re already treading on thin ice, boy.” _

_ Lexa stood out of her chair, trying to make herself appear more confident. “Ma’am, with all due respect, I’m a girl.” _

_ The teacher sneered at her. “This says otherwise.” _

_ Lexa opened her mouth to retort, but another student stood up. “Ma’am, if Lexa says she’s a girl, she’s a girl. You will respect that. Need I remind you who my father is?” _

_ Lexa turned her head to see her savior. Anya Rivers, daughter of the superintendent. She was one of the most popular kids in the school.  She silently whispered her thanks as the teacher backed off. _

//

“...Excuse me?”

“I―I’m so  _ sorry _ , Lexa.”

Lexa looked at her girlfriend. She seemed small and vulnerable, appearing like she was on the verge of tears. So unlike her Clarke, her strong, confident self.

Lexa had so many questions swimming around in her head. She wanted to scream, but she was sure Clarke felt worse than she did, if that was possible. She wrapped Clarke into her arms, and sat there with her for a bit, Clarke’s head resting on her chest.

After a while, Lexa decided to break the silence. “What do you want to do now?”

Clarke didn’t move her head to look up at Lexa, instead burrowing further into Lexa’s embrace. “I don’t know.” She sniffled, and continued. “I’ve ruined our lives. This is all my fault, Lexa. Why haven’t you gotten angry at me?”

“I could never be angry at you, Clarke.”

Clarke finally looked up at her, her eyes rimmed red with tears, a small grin on her face. “Even if I replaced all the songs on your phone with the Kidz Bop versions?”

Lexa giggled softly and placed a soft kiss on her forehead. “I guess I could be angry at you.” She brought her hands to Clarke’s face, cupping her cheeks. “Baby, why do you think this is all your fault?”

Clarke’s slight smirk quickly faded. “Because I insisted we go without protection.”

“And I agreed. This is both of our faults. And we’ll get through it together.”

Clarke took her by surprise and brought their lips together. Lexa sighed into the kiss, and let herself relax.

//

“Who else knows?” Lexa asked the burning question that had been on her mind since Clarke told her.

It had been a few hours since Clarke had told Lexa, and they hadn’t moved from Clarke’s bed since. They had spent the time just holding each other, murmuring soft words and sharing soft kisses, wiping away the few tears that escaped.

Clarke readjusted herself, propping herself up to rest her back against the headboard. “I told Raven first, then Octavia. Just you three.”

Lexa felt her temper beginning to rise. “You told Octavia before you told me?” She felt betrayed. Octavia was  _not_ her favorite person.

Clarke sensed Lexa’s anger, and felt the tears begin to well up in her eyes again. “I’m sorry Lexa, I just wasn’t ready to tell you yet because I know I ruined your life and―”

Lexa cut her off. “You haven’t ruined my life.”

“Lexa, you know what this means, right?”

“Clarke, I’m well aware what teen pregnancy entails.”

“Lexa, I’m going to  _ drop out of school _ .”

“No.” Lexa said, her voice firm and angry.

“Lexa, I’m not about to let myself be known as the pregnant girl. Besides, you’re not out. People will think that I’ve cheated on you.”

Clarke did have a point. Few people knew of Lexa’s condition ( _ Klinefelter syndrome _ , she reminded herself), and that would be the assumption people would make. But Lexa couldn’t let this happen to her girlfriend. Dropping out of school would actually ruin her life. This baby, Lexa knew they could make work.

“I’ll come out.” Lexa couldn’t believe the words that came out of her mouth. She never wanted to come out. She had to transfer schools, leaving Anya behind at their old school. She just wanted to be known as Lexa.  _ A girl _ . Coming out would mean sacrificing her reputation, her spot on the track team,  _ everything.  _ Yet she knew she’d do it for Clarke and their child ( _ their child _ . That was going to take some getting used to.)

“Lexa, think about it.” Clarke pleaded. “We can come up with a compromise.”

“How?” Lexa sat up to join her girlfriend, holding her arm out, entwining their fingers.

“I need to tell my mom first.”

“Clarke…”

“She’s going to figure it out, Lexa. She’s a doctor.”

“Isn’t she a surgeon?”

“Same thing, she has her medical degree.”

Lexa approached her next question with delicacy. “Are you going to tell Marcus?”

Lexa felt Clarke’s grip tighten in her hand. “Marcus Kane will have  _ nothing _ to do with our child.”

“He’s married to your mother. She’s going to tell him.”

“HE’S NOT MY DAD!” Clarke screamed, shutting her eyes closed. A huge sob left her, and Lexa immediately brought her back into her arms. “He’s not… he’ll  _ never _ be my dad.”

Lexa dropped a few kisses onto Clarke’s head. “I know. I think he knows that. He never wanted to be a replacement for your father.”

“Lexa, I’m about to punch you right now.”

“I’ll stop. But we’re gonna have to figure this out soon.”

“Later, please,” Clarke pleaded. “I just need to sleep right now. I’m exhausted.”

“Of course, love.”

* * *

 

_ “Clarke, honey, please sit down.” _

_ Clarke knew that tone. Her mother only spoke in that tone when they were going to discuss something serious. Clarke walked into the living room, surprised to see a man she didn’t recognize sitting there. She took a seat on the couch, across from her mom and this man on the loveseat. _

_ “Mom, who is this?” _

_ Her mother sighed. “Clarke, you know I’ll always love your father...” _

_ Clarke felt her heart stop. It had been almost three years since her father died in a freak car accident on his way home from work. Clarke still hadn’t fully recovered from his death, her relationship with her mother (which already wasn’t the best) strained, and her fear of cars often stopped her from going out. _

_ “This man is Marcus Kane. We’ve been… seeing each other for awhile. And we’re going to get married.” _

_ Clarke felt her jaw actually drop. She hadn’t even talked to this man, and he was going to marry her mother? _

_ Marcus looked like he was about to cut in, but Abby glared at him. “Clarke, please hear me out.” _

_ “No.” _

_ “What do you mean, no?” _

_ “Mom, I have literally  _ just  _ met this man. I know nothing about him. I don’t even know how long you two have been together! And now you’re getting married, out of the blue?” _

_ Marcus looked down. “Clarke, I assure you, I love your mother very much―” _

_ “No you don’t. If you  _ loved _ her, you’d respect the fact that she has a daughter. And would have let me get used to this idea.” _

_ “Honey―” her mother began, but Clarke didn’t let her finish. _

_ “Don’t ‘honey’ me. I will never accept this man as my new father.” _

_ “Clarke, I don’t want to be your father,” Marcus cringed as he said those words. “Clarke, you’re twelve―” _

_ “I’m thirteen. You don’t even  _ know _ me.” _

_ “What I mean is that you’re old enough that you don’t want or need a new father. Just, please give me a chance.” _

_ “Never. Get out of my sight.” _

_ “Clarke!” Her mother scorned. “Respect him!” _

_ “Respect me! You should have told me about this… thing!” _

_ “Clarke, I deserve to be happy.” _

_ “And I deserve to have a mother I love.” _

_ A deafening silence fell over the room. The moment Clarke spoke those words, she felt a sour taste fill her mouth. But she knew it was true. Her mother had neglected her ever since her father died, throwing herself into her work, staying out late nights, coming home drunk often. The alcoholism had faded recently, but a child who just lost her father shouldn’t have to deal with taking care of her hungover mother. _

__ “Leave us, Clarke.”  
_  
_ __ “Gladly.”

//

Clarke woke up suddenly, and felt a lurch in her stomach. A wave of nausea overcame her, and she rolled out of bed as fast as she could and ran to the bathroom to throw up. She leaned over the toilet and heaved, tears escaping her as s he emptied the contents of her stomach into the toilet. She hadn’t expected morning sickness to come this quickly.

She heard footsteps coming towards the bathroom, and a light switch being turned on. She looked up to see Raven and Lexa standing in the doorway. She had nearly forgotten she was still at Raven’s.

“Clarke, oh my god.” Lexa immediately rushed to her side, bringing her into her arms.

“Griffin, do you even know how far along you are?” Raven asked.

Clarke took a minute to think. “7 weeks? Maybe more.” She was going to continue on her thought, but another rush of vomit came out, and she quickly leaned back into the toilet. Lexa held her hair back and rubbed her back, whispering comforting words into her ear.

“Hold on, Griff, let me get you a fresh change of clothes. Woods, shower her afterwards, please,” Raven instructed as she went to leave the room. She paused in the doorway, adding an afterthought. “No sex in my shower.”

Lexa gave Raven a look, and Raven giggled as she left the bathroom. Lexa turned back to Clarke, and resumed what she was doing.

Clarke had proceeded to throw up for about four minutes, and dry heaved a few times before it all stopped. Her tears came down stronger once she finished, and she didn’t put up any resistance as Lexa undressed her. She barely even recognized Raven coming in to clean the toilet as Lexa cleaned her up in the shower.

Clarke didn’t fully remember getting out of the shower, or Lexa drying her off and having Raven help dress her. She certainly didn’t remember Lexa and Raven tucking her into bed.

* * *

 

Raven and Lexa were sitting on the couch in Raven’s living room, an awkward silence between them. Lexa decided to finally break the silence after a half an hour. It was nearly 3 AM.

“Where’s your mom?”

Raven didn’t bother looking at her when she answered. “Probably somewhere getting drunk, or high, or both. She isn’t home a lot.”

“I’m sorry―”

“Don’t give me that sorry bullshit. I don’t want it.”

“Okay.”

The silence overcame them again, until they heard Clarke’s soft snore echoing down the hall.

“What am I going to do?” Lexa wondered out loud. She was surprised to feel Raven’s hand on her knee, in an attempt of comfort.

“I’m here for you two. I’m in this, as well. I’m claiming godparent rights on this kid right away.”

Lexa’s smile grew a little. “Really?”

“Mmhmm. Auntie Raven is gonna be the best godmother  _ ever _ . I’m gonna spoil that kid rotten. And Clarke. The next 8-ish months are gonna be full of us taking care of that girl.”

“Well, we bathed her and dressed her already today.”

“That we did,” Raven said. She removed her hand from Lexa’s knee. “Are you okay with me seeing Clarke naked?”

Lexa tilted her head. “Why wouldn’t I? You’re her best friend. I’m assuming you guys see each other naked all the time.”

“That’s true. I’ve probably seen her naked more than you have.”

“I’m not so sure about that,” Lexa said with a slight grin.

Raven mimicked gagging. “Gross, I did not need to know about your sex life.”

“Well, you kinda do now.”

“Not my fault you knocked her up!”Lexa’s smile fell immediately, and Raven recognized her mistake. “Lexa, I’m sorry…”

“No, it’s okay,” she replied, quite unconvincingly, tears welling up in her eyes.

Raven didn’t think twice as she wrapped Lexa in her arms, the other girl beginning to heavily cry. She let herself weep a little as she held Lexa in her arms, resting her head on Lexa’s head. The girls sat there for a while, letting them cry themselves out.

They didn’t realize it was 4 AM by the time they separated. Raven wiped her eyes on her sleeves, as Lexa went to retrieve some tissues.

When Lexa came back, Raven knew she had to ask one last question before the night was over. “How are you going to deal with Octavia during this?”

//

_ Lexa didn’t mean to overhear this. She didn’t want any part of this. She just had to go back to her locker after school because she forgot her math textbook. She didn’t expect to find a group of boys huddled in a nearby classroom. Her natural curiosity took over, as she listened in. _

_ “...5,000 dollars? I don’t have that type of money!” _

_ Lexa’s eyes widened. She knew that voice. Bellamy Blake, the older brother of one of Clarke Griffin’s best friends. The very Clarke Griffin she had a crush on. _

_ “You got yourself into this mess, Blake. You took 5,000 dollars worth of cocaine and you’re lucky I’m not killing you.” _

_ “I don’t have the fucking money, Murphy. I live with my mom and my kid sister. I don’t have a dad.” _

_ “...Sister?” _

_ Lexa knew Bellamy regretted bringing Octavia up. She was now entangled in this mess, too, and from what Lexa understood, Octavia and Bellamy were extremely close. Closer than any siblings she’d ever met. _

_ “Don’t you fucking  _ touch _ her, Murphy. I’ll kill you.” _

_ “Here’s the deal. You don’t need to give me the 5k  _ and _ I won’t go after your sister, if...:” _

_ “If  _ what _ , Murphy.” _

_ “You get me pictures.” _

_ “What kind of pictures?” _

_ “Pictures of girls.” _

_ Lexa gulped. She was pretty sure she understood what kind of pictures Murphy was talking about. And she knew it was illegal. Most of the girls here were under eighteen, and that counted as child pornography. An extremely punishable crime. _

_ “...You’ll leave Octavia alone?” _

_ She could practically picture Murphy’s sadistic smile. “Promise.” _

//

Lexa gulped. “I…”

“Woods, she’s one of us. She’s going to be here for Clarke, whether you like it or not. Their history is longer than both of ours with her.”

“I don’t have a problem with Octavia.”

“Don’t bullshit me, Woods,” Raven stood up and walked over to Lexa. “You feel guilty for what you did to her. And sure, Bellamy did some fucked up things and belongs in jail. But you know she doesn’t believe that. In her eyes. you’re satan incarnate. And you just got her best friend pregnant during her senior year of high school. Octavia fucking  _ despises _ you. And you’re gonna have to figure a way to deal with this.”

Lexa nodded, looking at the ground, before turning back to go to Raven’s bedroom. “Sorry you have to sleep on the couch. I’ll bring Clarke to my place tomorrow. Good night, Raven.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> vamplis.tumblr.com is my tumblr, @elicgordon is my twitter. No need to feel shy, I'm just as awkward as you.
> 
> Please tell me if you find any mistakes, I don't have a beta.

**Author's Note:**

> vamplis.tumblr.com is where you can find me. No need to be shy, I'm just as awkward as you probably. I'm also on twitter @elicgordon.
> 
> Please tell me if you find any mistakes, I don't have a beta.
> 
> I took a few creative liberties, but not too many.
> 
> Title is from Lindsey Stirling's new album.


End file.
